Lo hicimos bien
by Velouriaa
Summary: Cualquier final, a tu lado es bueno. Season 9 finale.


**Bueno, con la Season Finale y todos los posts sobre ella, se me ha venido esto a la cabeza.**

**Spoilers 9x23**

* * *

Song of the Kelpie – Solas (watch?v=NGAZa7eOv44)

* * *

Ya está.

Puede sentirlo con seguridad, no tiene más fuerzas para continuar.

No es sólo su cuerpo demacrado el que ya no puede más, está hecho pedazos, en formas que ni siquiera puede explicar.

Probablemente llevaba sin vida más de lo que se imagina, y ahora, como para sellarlo todo, su cuerpo también se rinde, no hay más.

Siempre lo supo, no había otro camino, aún cuando se pasaron la vida buscándolo, tratando de evadir el fatal destino, fingiendo siempre, ocultando la verdad.

_"Todo está bien."_

_"Nada malo va a pasar."_

_"Saldremos de esta, siempre lo hacemos ¿no es así?"_

No.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no se siente tan...mal.

Porque Sam está ahí, y le está hablando, y él no puede escuchar que demonios le está diciendo a través del silbido que hace eco en su cabeza pero puede ver sus finos labios moverse, y eso le gratifica.

Porque Sam está ahí, y lo sostiene entre sus enormes brazos, aquí y allá, todo a su alrededor es Sam y el tremendo calor que irradia.

Porque Sam está ahí, y está vivo.

Y no puede sentirse mal, porque entonces todo valió la pena, porque de _"eso"_ se ha tratado su vida entera, porque _"eso_" es la esencia de su existencia, _"eso"_ es quien realmente es.

_"Cuidar de ti ha sido como mi trabajo ¿sabes? Pero más que eso, es...es lo que soy."_ Recuerda haberle dicho antes de perderlo a manos de Lucifer.

Si va a caer en las manos de la muerte, y esta vez, definitivamente, no puede pensar en una mejor forma que esa.

Con las manos de su hermano en su rostro, sus terminaciones nerviosas están enfocadas en el suave tacto de aquellas palmas, distrayéndolo de todo el dolor que lo quema en carne viva.

Sam sigue diciendo incoherencias y él sólo puede imaginarse la melodía de su voz.

Su mirada se desenfoca y la figura de su hermano comienza a desvanecerse, el final está tan cerca que puede tocarlo con la yema de sus dedos.

Pero no, no puede irse aún, sólo...sólo un segundo más, necesita hacer esto.

–Tengo que decirte algo...– logra articular, haciendo que su hermano se calle y preste atención.

–¿Qué?– la voz del menor es una mezcla que no quiere ni puede descifrar.

Necesita pedirle a Sam que lo perdone. Porque dijo e hizo cosas de las que se arrepiente, porque nunca quiso ver una sola lágrima caer de aquellos ojos pardos por su culpa, porque lo lastimó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, porque confió en tantos otros antes que en él, su compañero de toda la vida, porque lo culpó de tantas cosas.

Y necesita decirle a Sam que lo perdona. Por cada vez que lo dejó, por cada uno de sus engaños, por cada golpe y cada palabra hiriente, por cada traición, por todo. No quiere que quede una pizca de culpa en su hermano.

Necesita que Sam sepa que nunca hizo nada que hiciera que lo amara menos, que eso era simplemente imposible.

Que era el motor que lo mantenía con vida.

Que lo que más deseaba era su felicidad.

Que no había nada mejor que verlo dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

Que juntos eran el equipo perfecto.

Que a su lado se sentía indestructible.

Que sus sonrisas llevaban su nombre.

Que no hubiera cambiado nada de todo lo que pasaron.

Que hubiera muerto por él la veces que fueran necesarias.

Que nada nunca fue un sacrificio.

Que su cabello huele bien.

Que le encanta su sonrisa.

Que adora escucharlo reír.

Que lo quiere desde el día que atrapó uno de sus dedos en su pequeña mano.

Que lo quiere incluso cuando parece que no.

Que lo quiere ahora y aunque ahora no está seguro de que hay después de la muerte, lo querrá también entonces.

Que lo quiere como no ha querido a nadie en toda su vida.

Que lo quiere en magnitudes que no puede expresar.

Que lo quiere en las malas.

Que lo quiere en las buenas.

Que lo quiere cuando es una nenaza.

Que lo quiere cuando es un cabrón.

Que lo quiere aún cuando no tiene ganas de querer a nadie más.

Que lo quiere, que lo quiere, que lo quiere.

Si pudiera, le diría eso y todo aquello que se alborota en un nudo en su garganta, si tan sólo tuviera el tiempo suficiente, las palabras brotarían interminables de sus labios. Pero no puede, se siente desvanecer y necesita englobarlo todo.

–Estoy orgulloso de nosotros.–

Acuna el rostro de Sam en la palma de su mano y de pronto todo deja de ser, todo el dolor se va y es como magia que lo recorre entero y le cura las heridas del alma y cuerpo. Y su tacto quema, un calor que lo abraza y le da vida.

Un segundo, dos segundos, una eternidad.

Observa las enormes avellanas que son los ojos de su hermano y por un momento es _"Sammy"_ con 13 años y el flequillo en la frente, con 15 y un puchero en los labios, 17 y sus ojos de cachorro perdido, 19 y ese mohín de _"yo estoy bien y tú mal porque soy más inteligente"_ que tanto odia y adora a la vez, 22 y la sorpresa en sus facciones cuando lo encontró en Stanford. Todas las etapas y los gestos de Sam, Sammy, Samuel pasan en un destello frente a él.

De un momento a otro todo se vuelve nebuloso, y su corazón late desesperado, anticipando todo.

Y ya no lucha contra ello.

Se rinde por fin.

Porque no hay mejor pacto que el de ahora.

Si su corazón se detiene, el de Sam se bebe sus latidos.

Un desenlace y un nuevo comienzo.

Si siempre debió ser así, lo agradece.

Porque la carretera se termina y el viaje llega a su fin.

Y Sam está ahí, su luz al final del túnel, lo último que sus ojos ven, lo último que su cuerpo siente, lo último que su mente piensa.

Sam fue su comienzo y es ahora también...su final.


End file.
